The present invention is related to methods and apparatus for mounting external loads to a submersible vessel, for example, external weapons launch systems for submarines.
Generally, loads such as weapons are stored and carried internally within the hull of the submersible vessel. Internal storage has a disadvantage in that weight limits and stability requirements restrict the number, size and total weight of loads/weapons that can be carried aboard. Further, the internal volume available within the hull, after fitting in all other required systems, necessarily restricts the size of the load or number of weapons that can be accommodated.
The total weight restriction of the loads or weapons can be exceeded only by increasing the size of the submersible vessel to increase the buoyancy; otherwise, no additional water is displaced to provide the buoyancy necessary to offset the additional weight. This is a significant disadvantage, especially for submarines. Large submarines may not always be desirable because weapon requirements may lessens making such a large submarine obsolete. Large weapon requirements may in fact be limited to a single mission or small number of missions, not significant enough to justify a major redesign of existing hulls or a new design for a new class of submarines.